1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special receptacle for amusement game pieces and incorporates structure defining a playing surface for the game pieces in addition to structure enabling a plurality of game pieces to be readily inverted and randomly mixed relative to the playing surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of gameboards, containers and other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 840,558, 1,221,493, 1,519,389, 3,080,087, 3,130,973, 3,784,205 and Great Britain No. 1,436,453. However, these previously known structures do not include the combination of structural features of the instant invention which enables game pieces such as domino game pieces to be simultaneously turned from a face-up position to a face-down position relative to a playing surface.